A conventional voltage regulator module (e.g., a VRM) can be used to regulate a DC voltage supplied to a load, such as a microprocessor. A VRM can include a power converter, such as a DC-DC converter, and may include other components such as a control circuitry for controlling operation of the power converter.
An example of a DC-DC converter is a synchronous buck converter, which has minimal components, and therefore is widely used in VRM applications. In an example conventional application, the input voltage to the buck converter is typically 12VDC. An output voltage produced by the VRM may be 5.0VDC, 3.3 VDC, or lower.
Conventional multiphase interleaved VRM topologies can include two or more power converters that can be operated in parallel with each other to convert power and apply it to a corresponding load. In each of the power converters (or each power converter phase), the filter inductor can be smaller than that of an alternative, larger single-phase power converter design in order to achieve a faster dynamic response. The large output voltage ripple in each phase due to the small inductance can be cancelled by the ripple of other phases. Use of more phases in parallel reduces the ripple voltage. Implementation of a conventional multiphase voltage converter topology (as compared to a single voltage converter phase topology) can therefore enhance the output current capability of a power supply system.
A typical configuration of a conventional VRM such as a so-called synchronous buck converter includes one or more power converter phases. Each power converter phase can include an inductor, a high side switch, and a low side switch. A control circuitry associated with the buck converter repeatedly pulses the high side switch ON to convey power from a power source through the one or more inductors in the phases to a dynamic load. The control circuitry repeatedly pulses the low side switch ON to provide a low impedance path from a node of the inductor to ground in order to prevent an over-voltage condition on an output of the buck converter. Thus, the energy stored in the inductor increases during a time when the high side switch is ON and decreases during a time when the low side switch is ON. During switching operation, the inductor transfers energy from the input to the output of the converter.
Conventional PID control circuitry circuitry has been used to generate signals to control one or more power converter phases. In general, a conventional PID control circuitry typically includes three separate constant parameters including a proportional value (e.g., P-component), an integral value (e.g., an I-component), and a derivative value (e.g., a D-component). The P-component indicates a present error; the I-component is an accumulation of past errors, and the D-component is a prediction of future errors. A weighted sum of these three components can be used as input to control one or more phases in a power supply.